


Life of Akira

by akwrites



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Earthbending & Earthbenders, F/F, F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, M/M, Romance, War, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwrites/pseuds/akwrites
Summary: Fire. Air. Water. Earth.15 years ago Avatar Genji died after trying to regain his connections with his past lives and the world has been looking for the new Avatar in the Fire Nation ever since. A new threat is on the corner, with an upcoming war boiling over. It is up to Avatar Akira to stop it before history repeats itself.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Life of Akira

She could feel every single vein in his body, the blood rushing between them, his muscles tensing all over. The sheer amount of power that would be needed to do the unthinkable. She exhales a hot breath into the freezing night and ends his suffering, he wasn’t going to last long in here. The blood stopped rushing and became still in his veins, his limbs fell once he stopped struggling.

“Well done Anyu, don’t let go next time” the queen orders her, she bows and waits for the next soldier, a little boy, not much older than her, trembling in every inch of his body.

“Please don’t hurt me, I don’t know what is going on”

 _As if someone from the Fire Nation could feel anything._ She shakes her head and reaches inside of him, soon screams filled the throne room.

-

“Oh come on Nahla, we should go to the festival tonight, we don’t even need to spend any money” Jian pouts while begging the girl for permission. “Look how excited Kira is!”

“What? Oh right. I guess we could relax a little bit; you’ve been working a lot.” If she was being honest, she didn’t really care about going, she needed to rest for tomorrow.

“You know that if we go there Jian is not going to able to keep his hands off the games and he’s going to spend all we have left for the week” she pushes the boy off from her and holds his hand as they walk in the park. “Akira, we have to leave now, please promise me you’ll go back home as soon as we leave.”

“I promise” she crosses her fingers behind her and beams at her friends. Jian pats her head and messes up her hair. “Hey! It took me a long time to make her braid”

“Sorry, it looks better now though” she glares at him and turns back to Akira

“Goodbye Kira, we’ll be back before you notice” _That’s a lie._

She watches her friends leave the park and disappear in the city. Every day they go to work and leave her alone, Nahla is a private language teacher, and Jian teaches bending to kids in Dragon Flats District. She is supposed to stay in the apartment all day and wait for them to come home, for the most part she does, but on the days they stay overnight she goes to the probending arena and gains some money for the three of them.

The young girl sits down on a bench and closes her eyes, she lets the sun bathe her, the rays against her skin. The fountain splashes small droplets of water that land on her fingertips, staying still for a little bit before falling to the ground. She could sense the air shifting from side to side. Opening her eyes, she decides to go to the festival. _Just a few minutes, they won’t even notice._

-

“You are dismissed Generals”

“Your Grace” A tall old man says while he bows. As all the men started to exit the room the voice of Firelord Daichi is heard again.

“Master Akane, can I have a word with you in private?” She stays put after nodding her head and watches her colleagues leave the meeting. Once they’re gone the Firelord lets out a sigh and any sign of formality is lost between them. “How did I do?”

“Honestly, pretty Firelord-ly” the firebender approaches her cousin while smiling. It was his first meeting as Firelord, having been crowned weeks ago after his mother died. Daichi was a strong 22-year-old man with long black hair and bright golden eyes, contrasting her piercing blue ones.

“I was so nervous, I thought I was going to throw up”

“Yeah, I could tell” He looks mortified as he pours water into each of their glasses. His playful and familiar demeanor changing in the blink of an eye. She straightens up and gets her formal mindset on again.

“What is it that you wanted to tell me?”

“The Fire Nation needs its Avatar, and I thought I could give you the task to find them”

“You’re crazy right? There is no way my dad is going to let me leave the palace.”

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll talk to him. We know that they’re not on the Fire Nation, so you will be sent to Republic City. An airbending master will be joining you in this mission.”

“Have it all planned out don’t you?”

“I just thought it could be one of those tasks that will make it easier for me to give you the title of General.” She chokes up and almost spits water at his cousin before crushing him in a hug. He seemed startled at first, but hugs her backs while laughing.

“Ok, ok, grab your stuff, you’re leaving as soon as possible”

“Yes, Your Grace.” She bows before running to her chambers.

-

“Absolutely not. You’re not going”

“Dad!”

“You are just a kid, what is he thinking?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe, that I’m capable of finding the Avatar?”

“You’ve never left home; how will you be able of finding anything outside the palace?” her dad and her never left the capital, not even for vacations. All they did was train and keep the people safe. Part of her knows her dad did his best, considering he was on his own, but there’s a voice inside her head that tells her there is something waiting for her.

“You left home when you were my age!”

_Exactly, I left and came back with a tiny coal-haired girl and a million regrets on my back._

“Just promise me you’re going to come back as soon as you can”

She jumps into his arms and hugs him tightly. “I promise dad; you won’t even know I’m gone.” he watches her fade into the palace hallways, gathering her things for the trip.

_Not possible._

-

She heads back to their home. An apartment complex where too much people live in a place that is too small. The three of them have been living there for a while, in a two-bedroom apartment, one old couch and a bathroom; a stove would be great but Akira’s hands are very useful for them.

Entering the apartment, she sees Jian sleeping on the couch with a bill on his hand. Their landlord raised the fee and it got too expensive for them, but unless they want to live on the streets this place is their best option. She tucks Jian in a blanket and takes the paper out of his fingers. Sighing, she goes to her room, an old mattress in the floor and a chest where she kept her belongings: some clothes, a wooden comb and a golden necklace with a red stone in the middle, she never wears it though, someone would want it. She has always had it; she doesn’t know where she got it from, but she likes to believe it was gifted to her. Surprisingly though, a teenage girl with a scowl is already waiting for her with her arms crossed.

_Oh oh_

“What were you thinking?! I told you to come home right after we left, what would’ve happened if a burglar came in?” Nahla always tries to make it seem as if she was worried someone might rob them, but she knows she is only trying to protect her.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t notice it was so late, and I might’ve lost track”

Laying down, she stares at the ceiling, ignoring the rumbles in her stomach. “I won’t do it again; I promise”

“Ugh, whatever. Jian and I are going to go to Dragon Flats tomorrow, I would really appreciate it if you stayed home, but I know I can’t keep you in here forever.”

She gives her a crooked smile and shrugs. _She’s not wrong._

“Please just, be safe. Republic City is not exactly the friendliest place in the world.”

-

“Princess Akane” the captain says while bowing, along with the rest of his crew. She rolls her eyes and enters the ship, she tries to carry her bags by herself but two girls approach behind her and take her bags from her hands.

_They do know I’m not a Crown Princess, right?_

“Um-thanks. You don’t have to treat me like royalty, you know, I’m not my cousins.”

“You’re still a princess in our eyes, Your Royal Highness” a young man says as he curtsies.

“No, really, I’m just here for a free ride” she tries to give them a genuine smile, but it ends up looking like a facial spasm. Turning back quickly, she heads into her chambers, stepping into the first room she could find. However, all she saw was another person, sitting quietly.

_Golden locks, I’ve never seen hair this pretty._

“Oh, I’m sorry, I-I thought this were my chambers, I didn’t know-“ the golden head turns to her and flashes a bright smile, grey eyes squinting and dimples showing on her cheeks. “Hey, you must be the airbender from the Western Temple, I’m pr- Akane, I’ll be joining you in this journey.” _Agni, since when do I speak so much?_

She’s met with silence as a response, the other girl just nods and stares at her. Of course, she interrupted her meditation, how stupid of her.

“Riight, so, I’ll be going then, nice to meet you”

_Great, this trip is not going to be awkward, not at all._

-

She feels as pieces of dirt brush her cheeks as she crouches down. Throwing a fist, heat is all she can feel right now. The flames enclosing her hand as she dives in. The earthbender in front of her yelps in pain, his arm id clearly brazed, but he does not stand down; instead, he makes the ground under her feet rise and throwing her to the air. Akira takes the impulse and blasts his face as she falls down, winning for the night.

All that can be heard in the Arena is the crowd chanting her name, although they think her name is Rei. _If Nahla ever finds out I do this while they’re gone, she’ll find a way to take my bending away._ She sees the referee bring the bag full of bronze coins and smiles. He hands her the prize as he raises her arm up in victory. _I could really get used to this. Maybe one day I’ll be this free._

-

“The new Firelord wants to find the Avatar, when that happens we have to be prepared.” Chief Nanouk sits in the throne, watching down on his councilmen

“Chief, the men aren’t prepared yet, they are far too weak”

“The girl is ready” a soft voice is heard across the room, a small and intimidating women walks in. Gray hair, cyan void eyes and skin a dark tan, Queen Tapeesa makes herself present, two young benders behind her.

“Ah, sister. I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow.”

“Yeah, well, change of plans dear brother. My spies tell me the Fire Nation is starting the search for their Avatar once again.”

The young man behind her avoids looking at the Chief, staring at his feet instead. A tall and scared boy, with tan skin and bright blue eyes, standing beside his cousin. The girl, on the contrary, is staring right at the man in front of them, her golden eyes squinting at him.

“Welcome then, Queen Tapeesa of the Southern Water Tribe.”

She bows

“Princess Anyu of the Southern Water Tribe”

She bows

There is a silence for the first time since they arrived, the Chief not wanting to address the third person of the group, looking down at him with disdain.

“And Prince Amruq, from the Northern Water Tribe”

Whispers can be heard all around the people, some of them not believing it was the long lost prince, some talking about how he shouldn’t have come back. He looks around to his old village before bowing, still not looking at his father.

“Well then, let’s get started.”


End file.
